loving you through my scales
by The Angel Of Hell's Gates
Summary: Shego asks her arch nemesis's temporary sidekick to help her with a date, but during everything coming into place, a tattoo appears on his arm. What happens after the tattoo appears? Read and find out. Inspired by the ugly truth. Don't like don't read. Like it read it. Reviews please but no flamers and I stink at summaries. ShegoXOC, BettyXMonique


The sound of birds flying in a hurry and the sound of bombs and gun fire. I had just fallen from airplane with Kim possible and to make it worst I had no parachute. I sat up and looked at my foot. A very odd angle.

"Well that's new." I said and twisted it to the right angle. I stood up and ran up the mountain to a much hidden lair. I was a replacement since Ron broke his legs. I found Kim above me in a tree. I jumped onto the branch and she passed me a pair of binoculars. I looked to the middle of the mountain and saw Shego yelling at Drakken and throwing plasma everywhere.

"Well I guess we weren't need because I think Shego will kill Drakken before we even get there." I said and passed them to her.

"As if. We need to bring him in alive. It doesn't matter if he's injured just alive." She said. I pulled a sharps 45 70 rifle from my back and took aim. It was a good 400 yards away maybe 450. I pulled back the hammer and put a bullet in the chamber. I placed the bullet holder in and aimed for Drakken's leg. I pulled the first trigger and then the second and a shot rang after the second trigger. Drakken dropped like a fly and grasped his thigh. Shego franticly looked for the source. I pulled back the hammer and pulled the shell out. I put in my pocket and put my lips against the barrel. I blew and smoke poured out the end. Kim looked at me and I smiled.

"Old habit." I said.

"Well that habit's gonna die hard." A voice said above us. Shego stood behind us on a branch. She tackled me and we went tumbling to the ground. I landed with her above me. My head hurt and my sight was blurry. Time slowed as I pulled my rifle and loaded it. I aimed at Shego but I couldn't get a clear shot as Kim fought her. My head fell back and I fell unconscious.

Later

Strapped to a metal slab with my hands above me and my feet dangling, I woke to a green face.

"Hello top shot." She said and punched my gut adding a bit of plasma. I coughed up some blood and spat it to the ground. I laughed a little and looked her in the face.

"Suck my dick bitch." I smiled as my eye wouldn't open all the way. She growled and punched me again. I found it was extremely cute the way she would show her teeth in anger.

"How did you shoot Drakken in the leg from the bottom of the mountain and miss everything important?" she asked.

"Because I'm that damn good." I said. She reeled her fist back and engulfed it in green flames.

"It's called a sharps 45 70." I said. She walked to a table and pick up my rifle.

"Still cocked and loaded. Very dangerous." She said.

"If you know how to use it." I said.

"It's just aim and pull the trigger right?" she asked and aimed it at me.

"Two triggers. Which do you pull?" I asked. She pulled the front trigger and I grinned.

"Wrong choice you just broke it." I said.

"Fat chance." She said and aimed it at a vase at the far end of the room. She pulled the second trigger and the vase shattered.

"Oh so you pulled that trigger. My bad. So what else can I tell?" I asked and smiled at her.

"Well why am I bothering to keep your dumbass? You're just some dumb side kick." She said.

"Because you like me." I said and smiled. I got a fist in the gut and it was harder than the last. Suddenly the ceiling imploded and showed the global justice aircraft.

"There's my ride." I said and four agents jumped down on ropes. Shego disappeared into the shadows and no one could find her. The agents got me down and into the aircraft.

"Hey betty long time no see." I said.

"Sit your ass down and shut it." She said.

"Ooo. I like your attitude." I said with a smile. I coughed up some blood and held my hand to my mouth.

"Can you get one of your boys to hand me a paper towel or something?" I asked. A towel was in my hand and a field medic was by my side in seconds.

"Lift up your shirt." he said and I did as requested.

"I'm sure I have a couple broke ribs. I think one punctured something." I said. He felt against my chest and nodded to Betty.

"We'll take you to a hospital as soon as we land." Betty said as she stood in front of me. I nodded and pressed two fingers to my throat radio set.

"Kim?" I asked.

"Hey back in Middleton." She said.

"Just wanted to make sure. I'll be in the hospital for a while." I said.

"I'll be sure to visit." She said. We soon landed in Middleton and I was rushed to a hospital. They cut my shirt and the guy looked over my body.

"Is this some joke? The guy is fine." He said to Betty. We both looked at my chest and found it unbruised and my ribs healed.

"I don't know." I said and sat up. I found I was taller then I remember.

"How long was I on the island?" I asked.

"Half a day." She said and looked up at me.

"Hm well see ya later." I said and headed home. I opened my front door and walked into my bedroom. I got in the shower and found a tattoo of a black dragon with white eyes curling around my whole arm.

"The hell?" I asked.

"I think it suits you." A familiar voice said from behind me. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. It was Shego. She sat calmly in a chair beside a table in the corner.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A name for one." She said. Right where are my manner's, I'm Remington. I have jaw length white hair and blue eyes. I am about 6 foot 1 inch. I have a scar curving around my eye like a crescent moon and had no tattoos.

"Remington." I said.

"Shego." She replied.

"I already know that one." I scoffed. 'and it is the most beautiful name I know.' I thought.

"So I'm well known." She said.

"Sort of." I said and glanced at my first drawer.

"You can get dressed if you want." She said. I nodded and walked to my drawer. I dug through my drawers and couldn't find my sir powered BB gun. I silently cursed as I saw it was beside Shego on the table.

"Oh you know I found a gun in your underpants drawer and though it was cool looking so I decided to look at it for a bit." She said as I saw she had her hand over her eyes.

"Cost me a very pretty penny to get it." I said.

"How pretty of a penny?" she asked.

"Seventy dollars." I said. I pulled on underwear and pulled on my jeans.

"Whoa. Anyway I didn't come here to talk about guns. I can here to talk about princess." She said.

"Well you came to the wrong person." I said and landed in the seat across from her. She uncovered her eyes and looked at me.

"Hell I should be hauling you in." I said.

"I'm not always evil. I tried it once and signed a life time contract with the dr. dumby when I did. It's a job. It pays better than the rest. I don't let work follow me." she said.

"So you are off duty I take it?" I asked. She smiled and pointed to me.

"Exactly." She said and leaned back in her chair.

"Ok. My door is unlocked as long as you're off duty." I said and gestured to the door.

"Thank you. Anyway I just wanted to know if my Kimmie cub is alright?" she said.

"Yes why wouldn't she?" I asked.

"She left in quite a hurry and had this look in her eyes." She said.

"Why the sudden interest for Kim?" I asked.

"It's not sudden. Remember when she kicked me into the electric tower?" she asked.

"Yeah. Wait that long ago. That was four to five year ago." I said.

"Yeah and it seems like yesterday." She said.

"I'll be sure to ask her tomorrow at school." I said.

"You go to school together?" she asked.

"Yeah. Since second grade." I said and grabbed the gun from the table and set in my drawer. When I turned back to her, she was gone. I frowned and went to bed.

Next morning

"Hey KP!" I called to her. She looked through the crowd to find me in a hoodie t shirt and blue jeans with a leather jacket and biker boots.

"Hey Remington. What's the sitch?" she asked.

"You got an admirer." I said.

"Who?" She began to look around.

"Not here. The go girl." I said.

"Shego!?" Kim and Ron exclaimed.

"Doy! She was asking about you last night at my house." I said.

"At your house?" Ron said.

"Yeah I don't know how she got my address but I'd rather not go into that. Anyway is there something wrong Kim?" I asked.

"I'll be fine guys really." She said and opened her locker.

"The tests came back congratulations on a little sister." Ron and I peeked into the locker to find wade.

"Mind repeating that?" I asked.

"Congrats on a little baby sister." He said. Kim slammed the locker shut and stormed to class.

"That's my cue. Stage left." I said as the bell rang. My butt vibrated and I grabbed my phone.

"Well?" the voice of Shego said as I answered.

"Really? Couldn't wait till tonight?" I asked.

"No. This is Kimmie we're talking about here." She said.

"Right. Expect a sister in law when you marry Kim." I said.

"Her mother is a pregger?" she asked.

"Duh." I said.

"I have class." I said.

"No you don't." she said and the intercom blared to life.

"Can Remington bell come to the front desk? Remington bell." The principle said.

"Fuck you." I said into the phone.

"Soon and by Kimmie." She said.

"Go to hell." I said and hung up. I walked to the front desk after putting my books away. As I walked up the steps in front of the office. I see a pale green woman with raven black hair and a green suit with a short black skirt.

"Hurry up I'm supposed to get you back here in two hours." She said in a motherly tone.

"Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes. We walked out the door and I found a green and black motorcycle at the bottom of the steps.

"Wait you plan on taking me on that?" I asked.

"Doy." She said and climbed on. I climbed on and she speeded through town. I could smell lime, kiwi and black berries in her hair as it whipped in my face.

"What do you need?" I asked when I finally got out of my daze.

"Well I did a back ground check on you and saw you had a mother that would date a lot and you would help pick out outfits for her." she said. I gave her the how do you know look and she shrugged.

"It was on your resume. Anyway from the photos your mother was smoking in that little red dress you chose." She said.

"I was young and wanting my mother not to be sad ok?!" I almost yelled over the wind. She slowed to a stop at a girls dressing store and parked it.

"You want me to pick out something for your date." I connected the dots.

"Bingo we got a winner." She said and I opened the door for her.

"First rule always be the gentle man er woman." I said.

"Yeah I know that shit let's get to dresses I rarely wear anything aside from the cat suit so I don't know what to wear.

"Secondly don't cuss. Kim hates foul language." I said. I walked around and kept holding some of the clothes in front of Shego.

"Really? Do you have to do that?" she asked.

"You want help on dating Kim then shut it." I said and shoved some clothes in her hand and pushed her to the dressing room.

"Can I help you?" an employee asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for clothes for my friend Shego." I said.

"Remington! Boy you've grown. Still helping your mother out?" an old friend jean asked.

"Hey girl no I'm helping out a friend with a date." I said and hugged Jean. We had dated a couple times but we're single again and just friends with very few benefits.

"Rem! These cloths are too tight." Shego yelled. I held up one finger to Jean and zipped of to the dressing rooms. Shego stood in front of a mirror with black jeans that complemented her hips and a green shirt that didn't cover her shoulders or her stomach.

"Perfect girl. She'll love it. Now for some lingerie." I said and looked around. Shego walked back in and changed quicker than a snake could bite. She followed me to the Victoria secrets part of the store and I got many looks from the girls.

"Nothing too revealing and nothing too concealing." I said. She did a confused face and looked at me.

"Translation please." She said.

"Something that won't let your nipples poke out like needles but shows them and something that will be warm yet cool. Something that doesn't make you look desperate yet makes you look hot." I said.

"Alright got you." She said and began to look after forty wrong sizes and ten hell no's plus a couple hail Mary's, we found a black see through bra with a black pair of panties to go with it. We went to check out and as I pulled my wallet from my pocket jean laid a hand on mine.

"On the house." She said and pecked my cheek.

"Thanks. You're a life saver." I said and grabbed the bag of things.

"Next a place to go to on your date." I said and found a place that is extremely romantic and is extremely hard to get into. The god's oasis.

"There." I said and pointed to it.

"What! Are you crazy? I want to date Kim in a week not in a year." She said.

"Calm down." I said and pulled out my cell. I texted to my friend and walked to the alley behind the restaurant. I knocked on the door and leaned against the frame with my head down. The door opened to a young gal with red hair and storm gray eyes.

"Hey I'm looking for a party of one at a table for two." I said to the girl.

"Rem been too long." She said and hugged me.

"I know sue. So you've been running this place for what two years now?" I asked.

"Yep and business is coming from everywhere." She said.

"Hey I need a favor." I said and jerked my thumb in Shego's direction.

"Playing match maker again I see." She said.

"Yeah. The most romantic table you have. For Shego and Kim possible." I said.

"No way." She said and her jaw slackened. I grinned and nodded.

"Right away I will have a reservation saved until they come to get it." She said. I pulled out my wallet and a green hand covered mine.

"I'll pay." Shego said and pulled a wad of cash from that little pouch on her leg.

"I knew that was a purse!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Eh." I shrugged. She handed sue the money and we walked to the motorcycle.

"I'll make a note for you to drop off in a pouch just make sure she gets it." I said. She nodded and drove me home.

"Wait in the living room while I make it." I said and brought over many small bottles of fragrances.

"Pick one for the letter to smell like. Preferably what you smell like so she'll have a guess who she's about to date, but also leaves her guessing." I said and walked into the bedroom and sewed up a green and black leather pouch and typed a note that read "meet me at the god's oasis at nine pm sharp tomorrow."

"Rem I'm at a conflict between lust and strawberries." She called from the living room.

"I can put both on there." I called. She brought over the bottles and I sprayed both fragrances on the note. I placed a green rose inside and tied it up.

"Make sure it can come off easily from your belt but wouldn't fall off in battle." I said.

"Will do." She said and snatched it from my hand.

"What you write on the note?" she asked.

""Meet me at the god's oasis at nine pm sharp tomorrow."" I said.

"Ooo I like." She said and we climbed on her bike.

"I need to be in school quickly or else I'll miss my favorite subject. Physical education." I said. She started her bike and sped me to the school and let me of.

"Hey sorry about the broken ribs thing." She said.

"Speaking of which they healed before I got to the hospital and I didn't have the tattoo that morning." I said.

"I had nothing to do with it." She said and sped off before I could do anything. I sighed and walked to school. As I walked in students looked at me then started to laugh or pat my shoulder and say nice job. I walked up to Kim and stopped her.

"Hey KP what's up with the entire school laughing and complimenting me?" I asked.

"Haven't you seen it? It all over Facebook." She said. I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"Right you don't have a Facebook." She said and pulled up hers on her computer in her locker.

"Remington bell leave's school with 20 year old girlfriend." The caption says and shows a picture of Shego and I on the bike speeding away.

"Who posted it?"

"Take a guess." She said and pointed to mister Barkins. I sighed and walked up to him. I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me with his signature scowl.

"What do you want, mister bell?" he asked.

"To remove that post of me and my 20 year old "girlfriend"." I said.

"Who is she then?" he asked.

"My (mumble)" I said.

"What was that?" he said.

"She's my god damn friend ok? I was playing match maker for her god damn it." I yelled and I could feel something emerge from my neck skin. I clasped my hand over my throat and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door and ran to the mirror.

"Hey yo RB! What's wrong?" Ron yelled from the other side of the door. I looked at my throat in the mirror and found black and white scales. I tried to rub them away but it wasn't going to happen.

"Remington?" Kim asked. I opened the door for her and let her in. Ron barged in before I could shut the door.

"What's going on? Ever since the island you've been acting strange." She asked.

"Something happened to me on the island. I don't know what or why but it's happening. Shego was kinda beating me up and when I was removed from the island and taken to the hospital for broken ribs, I was perfectly fine. When I left the hospital, I was taller too. When I was yelling at mister Barkins I felt something on my neck emerging." I said and pulled the collar of my shirt.

"Holy mother of? Scales?!" Ron yelled.

"I bet Betty can help us." She said and opened the door. I pulled my hood over my head and walked out.

"Mister Bell you are so going to be suspended." Mister Barkins barked in my ear.

"Sorry mister Barkins but this is a matter of national security. Your suspension can wait." Kim said and got to her locker.

"Wade call betty now!" she said and her face appeared on screen.

"Ah. Kim possible what can I do for you?" she asked. I got in front of the screen and pulled at my collar to show the scales.

"I'll be the in two." She said and the screen went blank. We walked out of the school with Ron and Kim holding the crowd back as ropes lowered from a helicopter. I brought myself into the chopper. Betty sat in a seat and a woman in a white cloak beside her.

"So what do I have doc?" I asked as I sat across from the two as Kim and Ron got in.

"Won't know until we get to headquarters." She said and sat beside me. She pulled the collar of my shirt and pulled at a scale.

"You can have one if you like." I said. She pulled the scaled and dropped it in a container.

"I'll have that tested as soon as possible." She said and the whole ride was silent as scales began to tear the back of my shirt. Once we got there, the doctor quickly ran off to the lab and Betty led me to a patient room.

"Mind if I take off my shirt?" I asked.

"Not at all. You're probably the same as you were when we were dating." She said. Yeah I forgot to mention I dated her for a year and for two months we were in bed together. I pulled of my shirt and looked in the mirror. Small black bat like wings began to develop on my back.

"I guess I know what I'm turning into." I said.

"What?" she asked out of curiosity.

"A dragon." I said. She turned me around to find the wings slightly flutter.

"Tiny if you ask me." she said and I groaned. There was a crash of items and a yelped.

"Whoa not so tiny anymore." She yelled as I heard her hit the deck. I looked up to find large wings fully extended and showing their full power.

"Dr. Director. The results- hey wow!" the doctor yelled as I turned to her. I managed to make my wings fold around me and clasp onto each other.

"Did this just happen?" She said and grazed a finger over the flaps. My wings twitched and shuddered at the touch and almost hit her a couple times.

"Warning a hot chick is trying to reach your cellular device." The tone blared out. I backed away from the two females and walked into the hallway.

"Shego we almost got busted. Explain." I said.

"I am at a jewelry store about to rob it. Been here before should I go to another one?" she asked.

"You're about to drop off the note aren't you?" I asked.

"Well yeah should I go to a new one or something?" She asked.

"Yes. Going to one you've recently robbed makes you seem desperate." I said.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Just do what I tell you. Pick a place like Kay or someplace very romantic and very well known." I said and I heard a landing from a jump.

"On it top shot." She said and hung up. I sighed and began to think. Kim and Shego do seem to like each other. But it seemed like more like sisters or something.

"Who was that?" Betty said from behind me and scared me.

"Shit! Betty you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She said.

"Who was that?" she asked again.

"A friend." I said and pocketed my phone.

"A friend about to rob a jewelry store? Sounds like a girl I know." She said.

"Please just leave it be." I said and walked past her. I felt my pocket vibrate and I locked myself in the bathroom.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hey its Shego again um I kinda screwed up."

"What the hell did you do?" I asked with a frown.

"Well I might have accidentally kissed her. Also when you see her ask her about the plasma proof gloves."

"First of all you just screwed up big time second plasma proof gloves? Thirdly, you did what!" I yelled the last three words.

"Hey say it don't yell it." She said.

"Ok this is salvageable just let me think about it and come over to my house tonight ok?" I said.

"Can do." She said and hung up.

"Where is Remington?" the doctor asked from the other side of the door. I quickly put away my phone.

"In here." I called "Need something?"

"Yes a urine sample." She said I opened the door and peaked my head out. She held out a piss cup and I took it.

After I did that I gave it to her and laid on my stomach on the couch starring at the TV. My wings were under a blanket and my feet stuck out the end.

"Hey rem. What's the sitch?" Kim asked from the door.

"Look under the blanket." I said. She lifted the blanket and gasped.

"A tail and wings." She said and I jerked up.

"A tail?" I asked and reached around grasping the new appendage.

"I have a tail!?"I yelled.

"Who has a tail?" Ron asked as he and Betty looked into the room.

"Me, right here, dragon boy." I said.

"That is so sweet." Ron said and the questions started to fly.

After we all calmed down I turned to Kim.

"Hey Kim? What's with the plasma proof gloves and how was that kiss with Shego?" I asked with a smirk.

"It felt like- how do you know about that?" she yelled.

"A little colorful birdy told me." I said. She sat away from me and looked away hugging herself.

"Felt like kissing your brother didn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. I didn't like it at all." She said.

"That's what I was afraid of." I said and walked out of the room. I found the landing deck doors open and I began to run to them. That was when I noticed I stood on my toes, my foot was longer and was colored black and white. I continued to run and I jumped as I got to the end and my wings opened. I was flying. I thanked the lord it was night time. I noticed the town was brightly white lit. I grabbed my phone and looked at my reflection to find white glowing eyes. I steered to the house at the edge of town and landed in a crouch on the roof. My wings clasped in front of me and I stood straight. The moon light lit up a pale woman in a green and black cat suit. She was looking directly at me.

"Who are you?" she yelled. I remained silent and I walked to the edge of the roof.

"Another step and you're fried." She threatened. I smirked and continued to walk. Swinging my foot around to take a step then again with the other foot.

"I'm warning you." She said and her hand became engulfed in plasma. It eliminated her face and the area around us. She gasped when she saw my face.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" I asked. The flames disappeared as she patted her leg.

"I guess not." I jumped down and stood towering over her.

"Would you like to come inside?" I said and she nodded slowly. I turned around and walked into the house but hit my head on the door frame. I grasped my fore head and groaned.

"I'll have to get a new home." I said. I bent over and walked inside. I sat in the chair Shego had sat in only last night. I turned on the only light above us and got comfortable.

"So you're turning into a dragon. That's nice." She said and tried to smile. I could hear a rapid beating and I could see her glancing at me. I could smell her fear and nervousness.

"I can hear you heart beating like a Gatling gun and I can see you glancing at me. I can smell you're nervous and scared to say anything. Scared I'm gonna eat you?" I asked.

"Dragon gifts getting to you eh?" she said.

"You could say that." I said and I pulled out my phone. I sent a text to Monique to come by my house.

"So how are you fairing since the kiss with Kim?" I asked.

"It was like kissing Mego." She said and slumped.

"That's the lazy one right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said and smiled.

"So do you have the tat?" I asked.

"The dragon? No." she said. I frowned at this.

"Well I guess I'm gonna head for bed. Alright?" I said.

"Ok um what you gonna do about the god's oasis reservation?" she asked.

"I'll probably give it to someone or to my mothers." I said and stood. I hit my head on the ceiling and I crouched.

"Getting to big for your own home?" she asked.

"Funny, get." I said and she left. An hour passed till a knock at the door and I walked over to it to find the colored girl that I was friends with.

"Monique." I said and looked behind her. "And Betty."

"Hello Remington you weren't given permission to leave GJ." Betty said.

"Well I don't remember asking for it besides better to ask for forgiveness then to ask for permission." I said and let them in. Monique stared at me with her mouth open. Betty walked in front of her and shut her mouth.

"You're gonna catch a fly if you do that." Betty said. Monique's eyes then began to follow Betty.

"Hey that's my ex you're staring at." I whispered in her ear. She blushed and removed her gaze from the dr.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Water." "Wine." were the reply I got. I prepared the drinks, a Jack Daniels with a cherry (don't knock it till you try it.), a wine, and a water.

"Ok so Monique I called you here to make some new clothes for me. With the way my transformation is going I'm going to be full dragon by morning or semi dragon. Hopefully not the later." I said and drank a bit of my Jack Daniels.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well for one fingerless black plasma proof gloves. You know with a square cut out of the top. Stretchy skin tight material for my shirts with holes for the wings or something, boots that will suit my feet. The heel raised of the ground and their longer." I said, moving for Monique to see what I was talking about.

"Like a gargoyle from the series." She asked.

"Yeah. Exactly. Plus all the clothes need to be flame proof." I said.

"Sure that'll be about $500." She said and I slapped 5 hundred dollar bills.

"How do you have this money?" Betty asked.

"Parents made sure I had enough to live on. I never used it much until now. I got a job but I doubt I will get paid when I scare costumers." I said.

"You're not that scary." Betty said. I smiled and both girls paled.

"Yeah I know about the teeth." I said. I stood up. I felt something hot and hard in my mouth. I spat it in the palm of my hand and a fire began to blaze. That was when I noticed I had black scaled hands with scales. Talons took the place of nails and large spikes on each knuckle

"Cool but gross, cool but gross." Betty said.

"Guess I can't give the girls any more oral sex." I chuckled at their reactions. Priceless. I spin around and toss it in the fire place. A fire grew and became blue. I snapped my fingers and it became white flames.

"Is that all you needed?" Monique said.

"Uh yeah." I said and walked into the bathroom.

"I'll have it here by tomorrow." Monique said as she left. I removed my shirt to find large scales the size and shape of my ripped muscles. It went into my pants and around my arms. I pulled down my pants to find my junk missing. I looked and found a vertical slit with a sack under it. I face palmed and walked out of the bathroom and into my room but found Betty sitting in my chair in front of the desk.

"Betty!" I exclaimed and got a blanket to cover me. "I thought you left with Monique."

"No I'm supposed to keep you at GJ." She said and stood.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked.

"Get dressed. We're leaving." She said. She got out of the room and I quickly got dressed to find spikes behind my arms pointing toward the sky. I sighed as I found Betty beside the front door.

"Come on, we're leaving." She said. She opened the door and stepped out and I stood in front of the door.

"**You're** leaving but not me. This is my home." I said and shut the door. Heard a group of men pound on the door and told to get the battering ram. I quickly left out the back door and took to the skies. I turned back around and grabbed Betty by the shoulders. In the process, I got a few bullet hit me. That would probably be the first time I heard Betty scream. I flew to a tall building and dropped her on the top as I landed on the concrete railing. She pulled out the gun at her hip and I smirked. I felt a solid object in my mouth and I spat it at her gun which exploded in a fiery blaze.

"I don't take kindly to being hunted like an animal." I said and back flipped of the roof. As I begin to fall I opened my wings and steered to the only people I knew would help me.

Later

Damn it. I'm bleeding out and I'm almost there. I smiled as the go mansion came into view. My wings gave out and I tumbled to the door and hit it with my back. I stood up and found the Wegos opening the door.

"Wegos where's your sis and the scientist?" I asked. They both pointed to the stairs and I groaned. I grabbed a cane from the umbrella holder and began to lean on it as I left a blood trail. I hate stairs.

"We have-" one Wego started. "-an elevator." The other finished.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said and walked to the elevator. They got in and pushed a button. When it opened I could barely fell my wings. I looked behind me and found them dragging. I walked out of the elevator when the doors opened and followed the sound of arguing. I pushed a door open to find a man and shego.

"sup, go girl?" I asked as I collapsed and blacked out.


End file.
